


【带卡】五美元奶昔

by PolarisRetrograde



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRetrograde/pseuds/PolarisRetrograde
Summary: 标题来自于昆汀的低俗小说，著名的 five dollar shake一个狗咬尾巴的无间道故事，语言逻辑叙述不清，时间线梳理放到最后面大量废话预警（。希望我在废话里都埋了线索





	【带卡】五美元奶昔

1.  
宇智波带土抬起头。袖口上沾着油渍的服务生把一杯冒着寒气的奶昔放在桌子中间，之后匆匆离去。分层的薄荷绿与咖啡棕开始相互渗透接着变形。一小粒被泡成不正常的荧光红色糖水樱桃摁在隆起的奶油上。这玩意值五块钱你敢信。打奶泡机器里塞满了香精和稀得像清水的乳脂末。但是他什么也没说，低头把最后一口香草可乐咽下去。吸管发出一声触底的噪音。他晃了晃玻璃瓶子，一股难言的杏仁苦味正慢慢地涌上喉咙口。这让他不得不拾起已经沾上番茄酱和炸鸡油的餐巾，掩饰着此刻的尴尬，并试图再从盘子里找到一星星剩下的薯条。可惜他已经不止一次这样干过了。现在他的叉子唯一能做的，就是用棕黄的胡椒汁画出毫无意义的线条。

卡卡西捏起樱桃柄，泰然自若地用手遮挡着，将圆润的果核包在纸里，整齐地叠做方形，垫在盘子下。现在卡卡西面前的菜肴也所剩无几了，除了那杯刚刚端上来的五块钱奶昔，而他正在用那根红白螺旋型的吸管搅动着里面黏稠的糖汁。在宇智波带土难以置信的注视下，他伸出柔软而灵巧的舌头，习惯性地舔了舔吸管被堵紧的末端，然后满不在乎地插回蓬松的奶油里面。

好啦，卡卡西漫不经心地擦擦嘴，我来继续讲那件令我印象深刻的事情，还没有说完呢。

这玩意真的值五块钱吗？宇智波带土突然打断了这句话。他挑起眉毛，伤疤在断眉上连成怀疑的线。

你得试试，不试你怎么知道呢。卡卡西用指尖轻轻把杯子往宇智波带土的方向推了推。还没人用过的黑色吸管歪在一边。

开玩笑。宇智波带土干脆利落地拒绝了他。加了奶的东西都难吃，加了奶精的还不如鲜奶的。不值这个价钱。

樱桃很好。卡卡西说，总比樱桃味的可乐要好。

什么样的果酱能把樱桃泡成荧光色？宇智波带土讽刺地拉开嘴角，背也挺直了起来。他们几乎就要恢复到几年前分别时候针锋相对的样子了，而这一切只是为了一杯奶昔好不好喝而已。

你不用那么着急来反驳我。卡卡西不耐烦地换了个坐姿，皱起眉头，慢慢来。我接下来说的所有事情你都可以尽情反驳个遍。包括这一句，从现在开始吧。他的目光缓慢地从吸管，瓶口的水汽，胸前的衣扣缓慢移至宇智波带土的喉结。旗木卡卡西顿了一顿，终于坚定地凝视起他的眼睛，甚至带着一分期待，毫不眨眼地对视着。

对不起。他们两个人同时将目光移向别处。宇智波带土在心底却毫无歉意。他在偷偷地看手表。他有点累了，希望卡卡西不要讲太长时间。他在想公交是不是还有最后一班。

那好吧，卡卡西点点头，我继续说那件事。我是说，那天我在街上走着走着，忽然看到一个人掉下来啦。

掉下来？自杀？宇智波带土看着他，砸在你的面前吗？

这样说不太好吧。卡卡西低头想了一会，又吸了一口奶油进去。应该来讲，是掉在了车库的顶子上，然后又滚了下来，落在我的眼前。

宇智波带土眯起眼睛。我真搞不明白，如果想要自杀，为什么不在家里安安静静地死掉，偏要出去让所有人看见。他的目光变得很迷离，又是卧轨又是跳楼，万一砸到人怎么办，耽误的时间谁来负责？

也不能这样来说吧。卡卡西深吸一口气，托起下巴，像是在回忆着那天的景象。我可以说，那个人很是决绝，一丁点犹豫都没有。能做这样有勇气的事情，已经很了不起了。在家里死去固然很好，可是——卡卡西的话锋一转，这样对在同一个屋檐下生活的人并不好。也许他有孩子呢？

宇智波带土无言地沉默了一会。你说得对，他垂下眼睛，我以后不会打断你。你一口气说完吧。

你这样想也并没有错。我是指，卡卡西突然变得犹豫不决，开始东扯西扯起来。他慢吞吞地舔了一下嘴角。变故总是多姿多彩的，对吧？你也不可能计划得万无一失。你想要在家里开煤气，在床上躺了一天，最后头痛得不得不爬起来去医院——可恰好你的邻居打了个电话。你想要在家里上吊，可是你的孩子把它剪碎了粘在衣服上，要么就是他自己也做了个圈子，正绕在脖子上笑嘻嘻地朝你看呢。你想要从窗外翻下去，于是消防员抓住了你的裤子，你只来得及犹豫那么一会，因为你的皮带突然恰好松开了。不可能万无一失，这是我这样长时间以来总结出的道理，不可能万无一失。

宇智波带土阴沉地搅拌着可乐瓶里的最后一点糖汁。

你有孩子？他的脸上浮现着飘忽不定的光。宇智波带土慢慢地抬起眼皮，从眼底升起一股寒气。你有孩子？他下意识地重复了一句。

旗木卡卡西对他的质问置若罔闻明显是在心虚。

我是说，卡卡西慢吞吞地摆了摆手指，那个人掉下来的时候，我完全没有防备。我一只手抱着家教用的书本，另一只手还得腾出来拿着蛋糕。他最后就停在了一辆红色小汽车的车篷上，看上去倒像是睡着了。

宇智波带土没有意识到自己已经站了起来。

你有孩子都到了会走路的年纪了吗这才几年不见我是不是该夸你金枪不倒百发百中——

旗木卡卡西淡然地吸了一大口甜腻的泡沫，然后把杯子往桌上一磕。清脆的声响震得周围几桌人都纷纷转过头来看他。

坐下。他的尾音收得又干脆又利落，像个训斥猎犬的教官。

宇智波带土不为所动。他的双手捏紧了桌沿，如果他想，他可以毫不费力地把它掀翻到地上。这看上去有一场斗殴就要开始了，就像每个星期五晚上总能在酒吧里见到一两个那样。但是在星期六的餐馆里可不常见。

旗木卡卡西下意识地去口袋里掏火。刚把烟屁股含在嘴里，他就看见了正对面的两个“无烟餐区”的标识。他的手指在空中尴尬地停留了一阵，最终烦躁地掐灭并未点着的香烟，夹在指缝间把玩着。宇智波带土正站在他的面前，虎视眈眈地，看着他玩。如果不是害怕事情会进一步恶化，旗木卡卡西简直快要笑出声来。他得习惯宇智波带土突然带回的理解，思维，甚至是吵架的方式，恍惚之间就又回到几年前他们生活过的公寓内。时间这样快，他想。时间这样快。

你记不记得水门老师的样子？

旗木卡卡西突然冒出来一句，连他自己也没有准备好答案应该是什么。他看着宇智波带土措手不及地咧开嘴，像一盆冷水劈头盖脸淋在刚燃起的火苗上。这太正常了，他在心里想。无论如何告诉自己不要忘记，时间之下仍旧会消逝得无人知晓，除了有照片。照片可以让他变慢的脑子记住变快的事，但是不喜欢照片的人就往往会陷入麻烦。旗木卡卡西就是一个不喜欢照片的人，因为没有照片，他想很多人会轻而易举地忘掉他。

其实他没有那么快忘记水门老师，即使没有照片，金色的头发还是太惹眼，在一个莫名其妙的下午，撑着下巴，记得声音却不记得黑板上的字。如果他知道这将是生命中最悠闲的时刻他一定会多珍惜几分的。而宇智波带土看起来又要睡过去了。真可惜，他想。很多次旗木卡卡西回忆起这个片段都在可惜宇智波带土没有认真听讲，而这一次他在可惜自己没有继续在警///校里待下去。而那是风平浪静的一天。

我是说，上课的时候，他讲很多文章，你从来都睡觉，他也不生气。旗木卡卡西恢复了神色。他讲到举例时你一定没有仔细听。举例。卡卡西用勺子敲着桌子，举例的意思就是它只为它的中心而服务，而不在于它是真是假。我有孩子就是一个例子，它假设了我有孩子我想要自杀而我自杀被我的孩子看见；它的中心在于不要在孩子面前死去，而不是说我真的有孩子。一句话中有这样多的修饰，宇智波带土同学却只能注意到我有孩子。那么现在卡卡西老师讲完了，宇智波带土同学听明白了吗？

宇智波带土觉得自己的嘴巴很干。他舔了舔嘴唇，双手撑在桌子上，身子靠近。听着，他眯起眼睛，你的例子让我——

他被领结系歪，神色匆匆赶来的服务生打断。毕竟，谁会希望自家餐馆里出现聚众斗殴的情况呢？有一次被客人用啤酒瓶子开花的经历就已经够了。他就这样站在一边，小心翼翼地观察着他们脸上的表情。两位先生，他说，请不要——

什么也没有发生。旗木卡卡西眼睛弯弯，笑嘻嘻地看着他，声音因为刚刚说了太多的话而显得生涩起来。我们可以点甜点了吗？他随手打开一页就兴致勃勃地阅读起来，一边发出夸张的赞赏声。真棒，他点点头，每一份都想试一试。可惜我今天吃了太多甜腻的东西——他看着化掉一半的五美刀奶昔，现在我大概需要点东西清清嗓子。

香草玛德琳配柠檬汽水。服务员明显感觉到宇智波带土暗涌下的怒火，他小心翼翼地提出个中规中矩的建议，然后往卡卡西身边靠了靠。

还吃？宇智波带土深深地吸了一口气。他可没心思像对面那个人一样又打开足足有四页纸的菜单，像浏览论文一样每一行都要通读一遍。于是他把手里的册子一扔，简短地说，今日推荐。

卡卡西明显对贝壳小蛋糕不怎么感兴趣。他带着微笑，仔仔细细地读完了每一段天花乱坠的介绍。我什么都不用了，他说，谢谢。

服务生晃晃悠悠地画下几个字符，没有表示任何异议就如释重负地溜走了。也许他懒得管闲事，也许他不想给自己卷入麻烦里面。总而言之，现在桌子边又只剩下他们两个人了。

你在嫌弃我。宇智波带土眼神黯淡了下去。

卡卡西叼着吸管在吐泡泡。听到这里，他抬起了眼睛。

我在什么地方嫌弃你？他微微侧过头，眼睛都停止了眨动，直直地望着宇智波带土，好像接受质问的人并不是他一样。这是种令人难以忍受的目光，因为浸泡在冷淡中而显得空空如也，毫不犹豫地刺穿一切横亘在他们之间的物体，直面他而来。

我不知道。宇智波带土垂着眼睛，低声地说。一种难言的懊恼与窘迫还从脚底冷冰冰地缠绕了上来——旗木卡卡西说坐下，他就真的坐下了，比一个提线木偶还要听话，没有像他脑海里预演过无数次那样，把水泼到脸上，把桌子掀翻，把那个男人的衣领直愣愣地拎起来。他想那是因为自己还在消化“卡卡西这么快有了崽子”这种事，或者是在消化“水门老师到底长什么样子”这种问题，就像他的肚子在试图消化刚刚塞下去的垃圾食品。炸鸡的油肯定堵死了他的脑子。除此之外，还有其他的什么呢？旗木卡卡西越过了他，不理睬他的愤怒，叫侍者再拿两份菜单，说是想吃甜品。其实并不是真的想吃甜品，他太了解旗木卡卡西这个人了。当所有人的视线都因为他的大吵大闹而集中在在他们身上的时候——旗木卡卡西一定会做点什么来掩饰自己处在旋涡中心的尴尬。于是这个男人从容又优雅地读完了菜单，最后什么都没点——他大概只需要一张能够挡住脸的纸用来划清界限，避免进一步丢人，仅此而已。

不，嫌弃这个词并不恰当，宇智波带土垂头丧气地说，你在报复我。

旗木卡卡西抿住嘴唇。小心斟酌你的用词，他提醒道，我不过提起水门老师一句。

你要来菜单却什么都不点。宇智波带土说，所以为什么需要第三个人在场？

我不点是因为——你的船大概够两三个人吃，卡卡西的目光绕过了他，落在身后扛着盘子的服务生。为了避免浪费。

一大份满满当当，冒着寒气的木船，铺在两块草莓乳酪蛋糕上，淋满了加盐的焦糖，旁边堆着油炸芒果冰淇淋。糖水樱桃和黄桃是免不了的，颤颤巍巍地隆起一座小山。宇智波带土目瞪口呆地看着自己讨来的麻烦。此刻他已经腻得什么也吃不下了——甚至说，在闻到那些香精和牛奶混合起来的味道，他就下意识地感到一阵反胃。

这不是我点的，他结结巴巴地看向服务员，你一定是弄错了。

阅读是个好习惯，带土。旗木卡卡西接过来他的那一份茶匙，舀起一勺冰块。你一定不介意我帮你分担一些，他提醒道，剩菜会被认为你对厨子有意见——可一般来说他们都会有砂锅大的拳头。我不想惹麻烦。

宇智波带土沉默地挖着自己眼前的水果。他把桃肉含在嘴里，慢吞吞地咬碎，心里在想一个可以反驳卡卡西的话题。我有记得他讲课，宇智波带土说，他不是讲过川端康成的什么船？就和你眼前这条差不多。

你是指船遊女吗？旗木卡卡西望着他。

不是，肯定不是。这么说吧，水门老师提到它，我就去图书馆借了。雪国，古都，还有一个什么船，反正书名就是这样写的。一群人过得很苦想要反抗什么的，就是这样。

卡卡西疑惑地皱起眉。川端康成是写过前两本，他说，可是最后一个怎么看都不像。你肯定是记错。

我绝对没有。宇智波带土说，他们在船上，很惨。结局也很惨。作者也被杀了，是这样的吗？

旗木卡卡西又想去掏烟，只是这一次很快反应过来，手停在了口袋里。带土，他说，那是蟹工船。你的那本书上印了两个作者的作品。

是真的吗？宇智波带土说，那真奇怪啊。

川端康成是自杀，不是被杀。旗木卡卡西继续补充说，而且——除了一个船字，我看不到冰淇淋船和蟹工船的任何联系。

是吗？宇智波带土说，但肯定有人被杀了，不是吗？

是的，旗木卡卡西说，但那是小林多喜二，水门老师曾经讲过的。你果然没有听他的话。

那好吧，宇智波带土点头表示屈服，你说得对。

我刚才讲到哪里？旗木卡卡西问。

你根本没有开始。宇智波带土说。

一阵舒缓而轻柔的小步舞曲从头上摇曳的烛光里倾泻下来。旗木卡卡西闭起眼睛，睫毛的影子像蛾翅一样歇落在瘦削的脸上。他的身体在随着音乐而微微地晃动。宇智波带土沉静地坐在他的对面，像一尊石塑。这首曲子曾经听过的，宇智波带土想，三年前四个月十七天前，一模一样。他抱着一具苍白且劲瘦的身体，放着相同的音乐，摩挲着，皮肤粗粝却细致，两个人笨拙而僵硬，简单地转圈圈，在家中拥抱着。宇智波带土通过镜子，看见卡卡西闭着眼睛，正贴着他的脸，与现在是如出一辙的神情。

原谅我，旗木卡卡西轻轻地说，我想我的脑子正变得很慢。

不着急，宇智波带土说，慢慢来。

我意识到我的脑子正在变慢，是从给鸣人上家教开始。旗木卡卡西低下头，又喝了一大口融化的奶昔。他成绩是不好看，可是人却很机灵。特别是电脑和手机，现在的孩子一个一个都了不起。举个例子来说吧，你一定看过那部动画片，有一头羊和一头猪的那个。是给很小的孩子看的。

宇智波带土终于忍不住微笑起来。是给很小的孩子看的，所以我也一定看过。他点着头。没毛病，卡卡西。

鸣人到家里来玩的时候你给他放过的。旗木卡卡西神色一滞。很久以前那个，他低下头说，我们一起租的公寓。

那大概是六七年前的事情了，宇智波带土说，你怎么能指望我把一部动画片的名字记得那么清楚？

好吧，旗木卡卡西说，我只是觉得，接下来用“那头猪”，或者是“那头羊”，来讲故事实在是奇怪。没有名字也没关系。那天——

是小猪佩奇。宇智波带土打断他。

旗木卡卡西露出恍然大悟的神情。就是这个，他说，这样就好办多了。这正是我要给你讲的。我不是很能适应社会的人，你应该了解，尽管我努力地想变得和他们一样。我试着去学习电脑，但是很难。从警校离开以后就很难在督促自己继续有毅力来学习。这种东西就像语言，一出生就在接触的人就能够有先天优势。我想你记得，漩涡鸣人用起手机和电脑就像在用他的母语一样。这就是为什么我要和你提起小猪佩奇。佩奇怎么也不会吹口哨，而她的朋友第一次尝试就成功了。如果你能理解，那就是这种感觉。我那时正在为一份表格而焦头烂额，仅仅是一份表格而已。

宇智波带土点头。我太了解了，旗木卡卡西，他流露出一种十分欣慰的眼神。这就是上学那么多年，坐在你身边的我的感受。谢天谢地你有今天。

有一件事我得坦白，旗木卡卡西脸上显出深重的负罪感。漩涡鸣人动过你的电脑。我没有告诉过你。

宇智波带土的脸色一下子变得很难看。

什…什么？他结结巴巴地问，在哪？

他的身体甚至向前探了一截，差点就要去抓卡卡西的手臂。不，更重要的是…他说，什么时候？

什么时候？卡卡西皱起眉，努力地攫取着自己几乎消失殆尽的记忆。他来过那么多次，实在不记得是什么时候。

宇智波带土把脸埋在手里，颓然地闭起眼睛。

他没有看到你的什么秘密，里面什么也没有。旗木卡卡西说。

那不是最重要的。宇智波带土从手掌下发出沉闷的声音。

我经常这样。旗木卡卡西挖出一勺海绵蛋糕，里面嵌着半块切开的草莓。带着蛋糕和三明治到旋涡鸣人家里去做家教。水门老师很严格，不到休息时间就不允许吃茶点。卡卡西笑了笑，继续舀起一层乳酪。等他一走，鸣人就会和我讨价还价。原本总是出错的题目，突然一下子都做对了。很厉害吧？

宇智波带土的脸还埋在手里。

但是，如果不是他喜欢吃的味道，他就会不高兴。像所有小孩子那样不高兴。旗木卡卡西的眼神落在融化的冰淇淋上。你还记得他喜欢什么味道的吗？、

宇智波带土摇头。不。他说，不。

是柚子呀，旗木卡卡西说。可是这里有几家店能够卖柚子蛋糕呢？我得专门跑到苏活区的那家高级日料店去，就是我曾经带你去过的那家，一份寿喜锅是我们半个月的工资。他们的作息也奇怪，早上十一点才开门，下午两点又早早地关了；然后再从晚上六点一直到凌晨。周日甜品不一样。菜单每六个月换一次。

宇智波带土继续在捂着脸。怎么会这样呢？他说。

而令我记忆犹新的那一天，我想我恰好赶上了他们更换菜单的日子。旗木卡卡西的语速又开始变慢，好像他脑子里的某些东西又开始发挥它们的作用。不再有柚子蛋糕，取而代之的是巧克力布朗尼或者抹茶最中饼。这使得这家餐厅一瞬间泯然众人，和街头那些私人烘焙的小店也没有什么区别了。思虑一番之后，我还是选择了最中饼。那天天气真热，等我快要达到水门老师家的时候，我想抹茶已经差不多化完了。

宇智波带土点点头，表示他还在听。

旋涡鸣人当然不同意。我想这也很对不住他。换做是你的话，思考一下——旗木卡卡西说，当你辛苦地工作和学习，翘首期盼了一整个星期，只为周日下午那一点点放松的机会，你也会迫不及待地珍惜起来的。而这正是令我感到愧疚的地方。于是我把最中饼留在桌上，告诉水门老师我要带鸣人去吃甜点。他可以选一个他自己喜欢的东西。我想他会很高兴。

时至今日，我才能够完整地理清那一天所发生的事情。这是我今天想对你讲的故事，在此之前我从未连续地回忆过它。我们在这里坐了两个小时，却没有一句话谈及它的本身。而我们两个懦夫的所作所为，恰好印证了我的观点。我们讲了许多似乎和它有关的东西，却总是在半途而废。我想这并不是巧合。我想是因为我们共同在规避一件特别的真相。趋利避害是人的本能，所以我们得把自己放在火上，烤一烤，看看自己是否能像今天吃下的烧鹅一样，流出晶莹剔透的血泪。

我的脑子比三年前的时候还要慢，我以为那个时候就已经足够慢。我就这样抱着书和蛋糕，身后面跟着是蹦蹦跳跳的旋涡鸣人小朋友。我的反应实在是太慢了，连一个人在我眼前摔死都没有意识到。也许是因为在太阳下曝晒令人神志不清。我接着走出十几步，才模糊不清地想，好像是有风的声音。可是我想不应该有风，因为树很安静。

旗木卡卡西看着宇智波带土缓慢地抬起头。一双令他期待已久的眼睛泛起血丝，充满歉疚地望着他。

这个时候我想，原来是水门老师啊。旗木卡卡西说，水门老师死了。而我是一个蠢货。我根本忘了鸣人小朋友还跟在我的身后。

 

2.  
客人们几乎都离开了。宇智波带土看了看表，还有大约半个小时才到午夜。已经这么晚了，他感到不可思议。旗木卡卡西在他面前一小勺一小勺地撕开油炸的外壳，从讲完故事以后就再也没有说出一个字。

宇智波带土看着他吃下一个完整的冰淇淋球，又向服务员要了一沓餐巾纸。他擦去嘴角的糖汁，整齐地将方帕叠好。做完这一切，他恢复成百无聊赖的样子，手里面再也没有可以把玩的东西。旗木卡卡西捋过头发，揉过眼睛，擦拭过杯子，把餐具收拾整齐。他没有要离开的意思。

我不做警///察许多年，宇智波带土说，但是我依然记得从前只是个见习生的日子，因为在那里我见到过许多讨厌的人。见习警///员负责文档和报告，没人会喜欢这些东西。比冗长的陈词滥调更令人生厌的是社区，或是社区里面那些垃圾遍地阴暗逼///狭的巷子。你不会想在凌晨三点被叫去出警，冒着寒风和瞌睡去到那种地方探险。他们可能有枪。

旗木卡卡西点点头。

在我去处理那些充满疑惑的面孔的时候，我发现，不管我说什么，他们总会摆出那副表情。 眉尾抬高，眼睛睁大，嘴角下撇，是一副活生生的恶人相。他们很难去相信你说的任何一个字，就像他们不相信地面是个弧形，太阳处在中心。遇上这种人，是很麻烦的，因为愚蠢，蠢到只坚信自己所坚持的真理。

而相较之下，另一种人，则是天生的坏。他们装在蠢人堆里，也摆出那副神情，但是你能明显地感觉出来他的恶意。他的声音装作礼貌又动听，可实际上每一句都让你心里不舒服。我常常在想，是不是因为自己心态过于极端，才导致这样容易感到攻讦。直到后来，另一个同样实习的倒霉蛋因为打架被处分，我才意识到那些人之所以可以一直这样横行无阻，只不过是因为没有遇到的都是忍气吞声而又珍惜饭碗的人。

而我也在那时悟出人生中最重要的道理之一。不要把其他人当成傻子。人的感受往往直观而又准确，如果你怀着其他心思前来问候，那就不要想着不被发现。所以卡卡西，宇智波带土望着那双漆黑而深邃的眼睛，我希望我们之间可以更加坦诚一些。即便你对我抱有试探与怀疑，我也能够理解你这样做的原因。在那极为糟糕的一天——你看见了我，我也看见了你。

卡卡西在等着他继续说下去。

我得给你讲讲我的故事，所向你隐瞒的另一面。宇智波带土说，如你所想，我曾经将一个人从楼上推下去。我站在楼顶看着我的前任上司，或者说是老师，飞速地坠落下去。我看不清他的样子，但是我乐于去想象他是如何毙命。他摔在车顶上，双眼微睁，而气息却早已消失。于是我也坐在了栏杆边缘，心中感到从未有过的轻松与愉悦。你们一定会知道那是我，因为天台上洒满了我中枪时流出来的血迹。有一部分也是他的，不过他大部分都应该洒在楼下。

我本来是想抽一支烟就能等到出警的，不过他们好像总是很慢，过了很久也才堵在十字路口的另一端。再这样下去，我的血也要流干了。于是我戴上警徽和证件，把大衣穿上——这样坏人就看不见我在流血。然后进入电梯，帮助老奶奶搬运一篮子新鲜芥蓝，阻止小朋友乱摁楼层的按钮，忍受一条没有链子的蝴蝶犬在不停地冲我吼叫；就这样走走停停，我来到了底层，叫了一辆出租车。我的前同事们才匆匆地赶到电梯，那些激光的红点密密麻麻地对准了空无一人的门口。司机对我说，皇后区对吗先生？我说是的。那时候我就像个来了例假却没带卫生巾的小姑娘，满脑子只有一个念头：别把血弄在沙发后座上。

旗木卡卡西揉了揉泛红的眼睛。你长进了许多，他点点头。三年之前，当我提着书本和蛋糕在楼下见到你的时候，你惊慌失措地像一只逃窜的兔子。

宇智波带土也表示首肯。是啊，他说，我学会了不慌不忙地回到我的住处，给自己取出弹片，然后肚子缝了两针。我盯着我的屋子，心想大概今晚不会回来，怎么也应该收拾得干净一点。于是我又洗了衣服，做了扫除，焕然一新的房间让我有一种重新开始的错觉。你能明白的吧？就像我搬出我们租下的公寓那天，和我们搬进来时空空荡荡的情景，一模一样。

旗木卡卡西合上眼睛，像是陷入了很深的回忆。是的，他微笑着，你只用了一个晚上，就消失不见了。我也在床上躺了很久。莫名其妙地被讨厌，像这样——令人费解。直到漩涡鸣人给我打电话，说他想要我来上课。

对不起。宇智波带土说。

于是我从床上爬了起来，想着应该先去苏活区买蛋糕。柚子蛋糕没有了。旗木卡卡西说，我所要说的话，也应该说尽了。 

接着我做了什么？我把那台惹来麻烦的电脑拆开。真可惜我不能把它砸掉，因为它还要在接下来发挥它的作用。宇智波带土晃晃手指。卡卡西，如果你要买电脑，一定要把键盘拆开来看。还有摄像头——有的时候你是对的。我想你并不是真的学不会电脑。你只是敏感地意识到应该远离这些潜在危险。一个连照片都不愿意留下来的人，自然不会喜欢这种到处都能留下痕迹的东西。狐狸怎么能够追到兔子？是脚印和气味啊。

我想一切都差不多收拾妥当了，于是我换了件干净衣服，看了看表，恰巧还来得及。当我前来赴约的时候，很高兴自己并没有迟到。宇智波带土继续说。真遗憾我把所有的花都放在了墓碑前。但是我想你也不会介意我空手而来。

旗木卡卡西摇晃了装奶昔的杯子。只剩下冰块在里面清脆作响。他吸了一口冰水，然后将杯子往宇智波带土面前一推。你是个警///察…他叹息着说，谢谢你。

宇智波带土笑了起来。他第一次伸手接过了卡卡西递来的东西。用着同一根红白相间的吸管，他也狠狠地吸了一大口冰水。谁知道？他这样说，我想我也不是。

还不算太迟，卡卡西说。

我们该买单了，宇智波带土说。天色太晚，我怕你回去打不到车。

 

3.  
宇智波带土常常对超市里卖的鲜花感到奇怪。菊花，尤其是白色与绿色，经常素雅地摆在最显眼的位置。这省去了他的很多麻烦，让他只需要再挑几支百合。他抱着一大捧鲜花，打了车去墓园。他的时间有点紧，不过还能够让他把花放在老师的墓碑前，再坐下来静静地独处一会。宇智波带土的心里既无愉悦也没有悲伤，看着鸽子落在面前的草坪上。他肚子上的枪伤又要崩开了，他想，希望它可以坚持到今天结束。他还能够和水门老师再聊会天，主要是关于卡卡西。

宇智波带土在墓园里待了余下的几个小时。到了六点钟的时候，他不得不走了。卡卡西还在一家餐厅里等他吃饭。当他匆匆下车的时候，正巧能从餐厅的橱窗外看到卡卡西的身影。他把手贴在结了水雾的玻璃上，抚摸卡卡西脸颊的侧影。

宇智波带土抬起头——那双他期待已久的黑色眼睛也正目不转睛地盯着他。于是他推开门，走了进去。

**Author's Note:**

> 原谅我的叙述能力，时间线如下
> 
> 六年前带卡警校毕业，卡选择不当警察，土选择继续，两个人开始交往。土的boss兼警校老师是水门。
> 
> 三年前土被调去当卧底，但是因为和卡走得太近被发现。由于另一位boss在电脑上动的手脚导致被出卖。即便土立刻与卡分手，但还是被人从卡的行踪推理出水门的住址。加上鸣人瞎捣鼓电脑被黑。水门被杀，土被栽赃。
> 
> 三年后警方想通过卡把土引出来，于是让卡联系土与其吃饭。逃亡土成功杀死新boss，回家整理证据收拾房间给老师上坟然后赴约。（他大概也知道自己回不来了吧所以（。
> 
>  
> 
> 我这都写了什么辣鸡东西（。


End file.
